This invention relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fixture for holding different workpieces in different positions thereon.
When performing milling, drilling, boring, or threading operation on a finish machine equipped with a movable work table which can effect a linear movement relative to a cutter, a diagonally provided part of a workpiece to be cut, i.e. that not provided lengthwise and transversely on the workpiece, must be held on the work table of the finish machine by a specific fixture. Such a fixture is generally used to hold a workpiece in a single position on a work table for machining of a particular part of the workpiece. When the part of the workpiece to be cut is changed, the fixture must be replaced. If a workpiece has several diagonally provided parts to be cut, numerous specific fixtures must be equipped. As a result, the provision of these specific fixtures results in the high manufacturing cost of the products, especially in a manufacture process other than mass production.